The present invention relates to an assembled toilet bowl which is able to save water and space. In addition, the assembled toilet bowl is easier to assemble, maintain and wash than the conventional toilet bowl.
FIGS. 1 and 2 show a conventional toilet bowl which has some shortcomings as follows:
1. Generally, the toilet bowl is installed immediately adjacent to the water tank 11. Such toilet bowl 1 has a considerably large base section 14 which results in a large volume of the toilet bowl. Such volume occupies much room of the toilet which often has limited space.
2. Referring to FIG. 2, in the S-way 12 of the toilet bowl, the water level must be kept at a height H. A partitioning section 15 is immersed in the water in order to prevent the odor from leaking out from the exit 13 through the S-way 12 to the toilet room. Therefore, in order to flush away the solid excretion in the toilet bowl, a considerably great flushing force of the fluid is necessary for moving the excretion up to the height H from the lower section 121 of the S-way through the upper section 122 to be discharged downward.
3. Referring to FIG. 1, when it is necessary to install a new toilet bowl, the floor tiles of the area on which the toilet bowl is to be installed must be removed according to the size of the base section 14 of the toilet bowl 1. Then the toilet bowl 1 is installed in alignment with the discharging hole 91 formed on the ground 9. It is difficult to recover the broken floor tiles and the appearance will be deteriorated.
4. The S-way 12 of the conventional toilet bowl 1 includes a lower section 121 (with water) and an upper section 122 (without water). In the case that an alien article (such as a comb, a towel, a toothbrush, etc.) is dropped and stuck in the S-way, a general toilet bowl opener can hardly clear the alien article.
5. The conventional toilet bowl can be hardly assembled by a user himself. Moreover, the conventional toilet bowl cannot be adjusted in height.
6. The S-way 12 of the conventional toilet bowl has an upper section 122 which can be hardly washed.